


shaking hands with the milkman

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil wakes up alone. (And that's just fine.)(PFF bingo prompt: masturbation)





	shaking hands with the milkman

Phil wallows in a bed of wrinkled sheets, sun warming his skin through wide opened windows. Dan's nowhere to be seen, the side of his bed not cool only for the fact that Phil's claimed it in his sleep long ago. 

He starfishes, Dan always says. It's long into the laundry list of annoying sleep habits Dan says he has - always fondly, a little softly, like he's proud he's the one that gets to complain about this. 

He's probably on a walk. He likes his morning walks here. He's been going with Cornelia, leaving Phil and Martyn to their lazy sleeps. 

(Dan will get his in later; he just prefers to pass out on a chair by the pool in the middle of the afternoon. He's like a lizard with his sun soaks, but Phil's not going to complain. Holidays are all about the nice views, and there's nothing nicer than Dan stretched out in just his shorts.)

He shifts on the mattress. His eyes are still closed but his mind is stirring to life, and so are other parts; he could wait, he thinks. Wait for Dan and have a nice romp. It's how they like to start the day, when time and energy align. Right now they've got both but Phil's got no Dan, and also no patience. 

It's like scratching an itch. No sense in waiting for someone to do it for him when he's perfectly capable himself. 

So he slides one hand down his body and wraps it around himself, tugging half hard flesh to fullness with the same laziness that he feels in his bones. He thinks of nothing while he wanks; he never has, really, not until Dan and only Dan since. Memories are better than fantasies to him but he's capable of detaching his mind from the pleasure and just feeling it. 

Dan doesn't get it. But that's alright. Phil doesn't get a lot of things about Dan, either. The mysteries of trying to figure each other out will keep them occupied well for the next, oh, eighty years or so, Phil reckons. 

Something nice starts to rumble and build. If Dan were here he'd be bored of just stroking off already. He's as full of energy in bed as he is out of it, following every impulse in any direction to leads. Sex with Dan is unpredictable because Dan can't even predict himself from one moment to the next what he wants. 

But in moments like this, Phil's just lazy. So his hand stays where it is, steady pulling on his dick while his feet plant into the bed and his hips start to move without him really thinking about it. His head pushes back into the pillow and he breathes harder, faster. His left hand reaches up right at the very end, firmly pressing up his own chest, just to feel how hard his heart is beating. It's good, like a satisfying chase, and when he comes he directs it onto his stomach to try and contain the mess. 

He lays there catching his breath for a moment, come cooling and softening dick still squeezed lightly by his fingers. He lets out a groan of satisfaction and stretches his legs, toes pointed out. It was good; he feels good. Bit sticky now, and suddenly remembering breakfast is a thing that exists and that he could very well have if he gets out of bed, but he lingers in his own mess for just a moment longer. 

Hopefully Dan will be back soon. Wanking alone is all fine and good, but he really does need company for breakfast.


End file.
